El dueño aquí soy yo
by ASKNB
Summary: Un prostíbulo administrado por alguien sospechoso, pero lo suficiente cautivador para hacer lo que quisiera con sus empleados ¿qué hace? lean y descubran lo.


**_Les presento un fic fuera de la ternura, amabilidad y sobretodo de lo que siempre leen; este fic participa en el reto "Pecados capitales" del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su correspondiente dueño: Hidekaz o Himapapa._**

* * *

En una casa con decorados de terciopelo, con algunos cuadros pintados en óleo, se usaba dicha casa como prostíbulo para hombres y mujeres; entre los más pedidos estaban los muchachos ojos claros.

-Pase.

En ese lugar, existía unas cuántas reglas a seguir, las cuales son:

*Satisfacer al cliente en todo el capricho que quisiera

*No negar nunca el servicio

*Como no se les permitía salir a la calle, la mayoría tenía solo un collar alrededor del cuello como perros.

-¿Qué desea el día de hoy?- decía el sexo servidor o sexoservidora.

A veces le pedían que se pusiera lencería de mujer, en otras que se atara, muy pocas eran las personas que le pedían algo tan básico como la penetración; todos los clientes eran extraños, sin embargo, el más exigente era el mismo dueño.

-A ti- decía tirando del collar-, ¿no vas a oponerte? – decía tocando suavemente el cuerpo de esa persona, tocaba sus pezones, deslizaba su otra mano a su órgano sexual-, que lindo corderito me conseguí.

Las posiciones eran a elegir, la forma e incluso el tiempo para lograr el placer de aquellos quienes pagaban. Una vez logrado el placer de ambos cuerpos, quien entró con ropas se vistió, vio a esa persona, sonrió victorioso de dominar a otro más.

-Y así se tiene que complacer al cliente, no me falles corderito.

El dueño tenía el privilegio de tener que "domesticar" a sus empleados, sólo a los amigos más adinerados dejaba tener ese deseo de "estrenar".

-Beilschmidt… ¿cómo logras tener tantas personas a tu merced?

-A veces sólo es cuestión de… que tengan un dueño que sepa… amanzarlos ¿no crees?

-¿Có-Cómo lo-lo haces?

-Si te digo serás uno más de mis empleados- hablaba y levantaba su mentón, pasando saliva por sus labios lentamente y de forma seductora-, ¿aceptarás mis reglas? –él hipnotizado asintió-, de acuerdo.

Le desvistió, con una forma lenta besaba su cuello, provocaba sus labios, una vez descubierto su torso, Beilschmidt retorcía los pezones del nuevo le acorraló en una pared, este cerró los puños y se volvió abrir su palma cuando ahora su dueño pasaba sus dedos entre aquellos espacios.

Los gritos, los gemidos y respiraciones con trabajo no se hicieron esperar, puesto que una vez que bajó su mano, sobre la ropa.

-¿Qué deseas?... –susurró a su oído

-Ha… *ah* Haz… me… lo *ah*.

Beilschmidt, le soltó y enseguida fue al otro extremo de la habitación, se acercó a un cajón tomando un collarín, el muchacho semidesnudo ya no pudo sostenerse y cayó de rodillas, se mordió los labios.

-Otra vez, pídemelo- el chico volteó aún en el suelo, levantó la vista; el sudor caía gota a gota por su cara, murmuró algo -, ¿qué?

Movió el collarín como si fuera una espiral la cuál hipnotizó al joven, quien trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba pesado; pensando que era por la poca ropa que tenía y le pesaba, éste se la quitó dejando su figura al desnudo. Una vez libre de sus prendas llegó como un perro a los pies de quién sería su dueño y gobernante de vida.

-¿Bro-Bromeas co-conmi…go? –como pudo se levantó y sus cerró para trataba de golpear el pecho de su dueño; sus manos fueron sujetadas.

-Yo no bromeo –dicho esto, el dueño se abrió el pantalón mostrando su miembro erecto, el joven tragó saliva, tomó el collar, se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y susurró a su oído. Sujetandolo de la cintura-, tu deseo será cumplido ahora.

-¿Eh? *Ah*-apretó ambos miembros juntos, jugando a intercambiar fluidos. El chico gemía salivando a más no poder; estaba aferrado a la chaqueta de su dueño quien no soportaba tanta pasión.

La locura se vio venir, las posiciones para empezar se dieron a elegir por el activo, quien disfrutaba a más no poder de su nueva mascota, una vez terminado se vistió.

-Espera, ¿po-por qué te vas? –dijo el muchacho tímido y temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque tú eres mi perro y un perro no es dueño de nadie.

* * *

 _ **Así termina el one-shot, espero les guste y me voy. Chau, ASK FUERA.**_


End file.
